tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Rumours
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.17 |number=121 |released= * 6th October 1998 * 15th December 1998 * 2nd February 1999 * 11th September 1999 * 2nd June 2000 * 27th January 2004 * 14th August 2009 |previous=Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach |next=Oliver's Find}} Thomas and the Rumours is the seventeenth episode of the fifth series. It is based on the magazine story, Rumours and Speculation. It aired back to back with Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach on Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot One day, Thomas comes to a small station on his branch line, and he sees some children on the platform. The children are upset that their playground has been closed, as the sand pit is spoiled and too dirty to play in. The children ask Thomas to help them, and Thomas promises to see what he can do as he sets off with his passengers. Thomas hopes things are not as bad as they are described, but as he passes the playground, he realises the children are right, as there is large sign saying that the playground is closed until further notice. Later, Thomas puffs back into the yard. But before he can tell the others about the children's playground, Percy rushes in with news that the Fat Controller has chosen Harold to show a special visitor around Sodor rather than the engines. The big engines are shocked at this, as the engines proclaim that they are meant to show visitors around the island, not by Harold. When Gordon sees Harold, he believes Harold thinks he is faster than Gordon. Later, when Henry sees Harold, he believes that the Fat Controller chose Harold because he believes Harold is more important than Henry. Henry immediately denies this, saying Harold cannot fly through tunnels. Finally, Percy sees Harold near a field where there are sheep grazing on the branch line. Percy decides that Harold must be counting sheep, and he feels much better as he steams away. That evening at the sheds, the big engines are starting to believe that Harold is trying to replace them altogether. Percy states that Harold is just counting sheep, but Gordon does not believe this, saying Harold is instead counting how many engines he can get rid of, and he decides to show Harold how useful he is the next day. Thomas still wants to mention the children's playground, but he knows that solving the mystery of Harold and his visitor is the first priority. The next day, Gordon is on his way to collect his train when he sees Harold. However, he and his crew are watching Harold, and they go down the wrong line. Ahead is a tunnel under repair, and Gordon's driver reduces steam and applies the brakes, but it is too late. Gordon plunges into the tunnel and crashes into a blockage inside. Later, Thomas arrives with the Breakdown Train to rescue Gordon, and the Fat Controller arrives as well, who is very cross with Gordon's driver. Thomas is worried that Gordon will be scrapped, and tells him the whole story about the engines and Harold. The Fat Controller explains to Thomas that it turns it to be not true and that he should not listen to rumours, and then that the gentleman is making a new playground for the children; Harold was showing the visitor the island because it was easier to find a suitable site for the new playground from up in the air. The man declares that the sand cleared from the tunnel will be perfect for the playground; found by rumour, and by accident, as he laughs. After that, the Fat Controller still uses Harold to fly above the island, but now all the engines know Harold is not spying on them; he is, in his own way, just being very useful. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Little Boys * The Special Visitor * Bridget Hatt * Harold * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Harold's Pilots Locations * Tower Windmill * The Hay Farm * Dryaw School * Callan * Tidmouth Sheds * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby * Three Tracks Under Road Bridge * The Tunnel Under Repair * Stepney's Branch Line * Skarloey Trivia * This episode is based on the magazine story, Rumours and Speculation. * This is the last episode to use Andrew Brenner's stories for adaptations, until the seventeenth series episode, Gordon Runs Dry. * Stock footage from Trucks is used. * When Gordon puffs onto the wrong line, the music in the UK dub fades in later and fades out earlier than the US dub and other international versions. *A Marilyn Monroe poster appears at Callan station. Goofs * The title card for the US version uses the UK spelling of rumours. * When the children tell Thomas about the playground, one child looks happy. * When Thomas puffs out of Callan, a signal tilts slightly to one side. * When Thomas passes the playground, there is a sign saying: "Playground closed until further notice," at the back of the playground. However, when Gordon passes the playground, the sign is gone. * When Thomas puffs into Tidmouth Sheds, the tank of one of the milk wagons beside him is incorrectly placed higher up. * When Percy first appears, he rushes in from a dead end. * When Percy is on the turntable, part of its fencing is snapped. * Studio equipment can be seen in the top-left corner in the close-up of Henry before he enters the tunnel. * Percy's roof is lifted during the evening scenes at Tidmouth Sheds. * Percy's eyes are wonky when Gordon replies about counting sheep. * The special visitor's small scale model is wearing a grey suit while his large scale model is wearing a yellow suit. * Henry's eyes are wonky when Harold leaves the sheds at the end of the episode. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * 5 Episode Video * The Complete Series 5 * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party/Thomas and the Rumours DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 5 DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 1 AUS * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Series 5 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Five and Series Six Double Pack NZ * Spooks and Surprises JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * Crash and Smash! Look Out! NOR * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) GRC * Time for Work DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories ITA * Back All! SWE * Little Engines Help Out PHL * Oliver's Great Adventure MYS * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Other Thomas Adventures THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 18 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 }} es:Thomas y los Rumores he:תומס והשמועות ja:トーマスとうわさばなし pl:Tomek i Plotki ru:Томас и слухи Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video